Just One Last Dance
by Irken Mistress
Summary: Kagome is leaving for college, but can't quite say goodbye without one last moment with InuYasha. Ok, look, it's 2:35 A.M.! I can't type a summary! Just read it. xD InuxKag T for sadness. Also, this is a one shot.


Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. I WiLL NEVER OWN iNUYASHA. And yea, it sucks. Maybe one day you will own it, but I won't. I'm not rich enough to buy it, I don't own it…I just don't. I don't own the song Just One Last Dance either. So quit asking. Wait…  
Ok, I had this idea in my head and I didn't want to write Incomplete in fear it wouldn't be good since I was writing at night. Plus I wanted to get this idea of my chest. So, without further ado, here is my first ever one shot.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn round and round and round  
It's like the first time **

**Just one more chance  
Hold me tight and keep me warm  
'Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance**

**- Sarah Connor, Just One Last Dance**

Eighteen and more grown up than ever, Kagome Higurashi had realized she would be leaving high school and going to college…away from her home and away from her family…but most importantly of all – she would be going away from the well that got her to the feudal era. Away from the well that she had hopped down for three years now to go see him. The hanyou who she had by some strange twist of fate fallen in love with, and yet she had never spoken a word of her feelings. Not to a soul. She was frightened of separation, to get her heart broken at a moment of which was now approaching: leaving behind everything.

It was early in the morning, or as some would say late at night as Kagome had her suitcase on her bed, open and already half of her clothes in it, neatly folded. She let out a sigh, as she had been doing a lot of thinking that day and had worn herself out. She looked up from admiring her neatness and to her radio on her nightstand. She walked to it and flipped it on one of her favorite stations, humming to the song that was being played. She had heard it countless times, and couldn't help but follow along with it.

Going back to her closet, Kagome reached to pull yet another shirt off her hanger. She pulled it off, revealing the outfit behind her – her uniform. Which was now her old school uniform. Still, it brought back so many memories…of him. Kagome shook her head, determined not to get sad. She had said her goodbyes. It was painful enough then. She took the hanger with her uniform on it and took it off the rack, looking at it a moment. Turning around to place it under her bed with tears in her eyes, she could have sworn she heard a thump outside her window. Shaking her head, she threw the hanger with the outfit under her bed.

Tears began to run over her already tear stained face. She had debated so much about leaving. Maybe she could stay for a while. College wasn't that important…couldn't she delay it a while? She could just run away to InuYasha, but then, she would throw everything away that she had over come. But it was him…InuYasha who always complained at -

"Hey, Kagome." Came a voice from her window.

"I-InuYasha!" Kagome said turning to see him at the window, a kind smile on her face. She wiped away the tears that had run down her face, embarrassed. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He said coming in and sitting on the floor, his back against her bed. "I was just wondering what this whole college thing was." He murmured, looking at the carpet.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"It's a place where I learn more, like school. Just more advanced."

"Oh. Why do want to leave?"

"Not because of you –" she started, sitting next to him, looking at his gaze that still was on the carpet. "It's just something I think I need to do."

Silence filled the air.

"I'll come back every summer…and for good after four years."

"Four?"

"Yes…four. That's the minimum."

"That's too long. I'll come after –"

"You can't." she said quickly. InuYasha looked at her, eyes wide. "You…you just can't…" she continued, tears in her eyes again. Kagome stood up and turned her back to him, her arms crossed, tears rolling down her face. And then, a song came on her radio. A rather slow one…one that made her think…

She turned around and looked to InuYasha.

"Can I ask a favor?" Kagome whispered through her tears.

"Anything." InuYasha said standing up, looking ready to defend her, to fight.

"Dance with me."

"Dance…?" InuYasha said, almost looking crestfallen, knowing this wouldn't involve any bloodshed by Kagome's tone of voice. "What –"

"It's easy. I'll show you…" Kagome said softly walking to him. She placed her arms around his neck, entwining her own fingers together. The twosome had both turned a shade of crimson. "Now you put your hands on my waist." There was a brief pause as InuYasha moved his hands to where she had instructed. He placed them there, and Kagome gave a flinch.

"Did I do something wrong?" InuYasha said, taking his hands away quickly at her reaction.

"No, no." Kagome said, blushing harder than ever. "We've just never done this before…" she said, looking into his eyes. His expression seemed to ask if it was ok, and she nodded. Once again InuYasha placed his hands on her waist, carefully and slowly, to make her feel better, more secure.

"What next?" he questioned.

"You just sort of move slowly…back and forth. Taking small steps." She said. The two looked at each other for a moment, considerably awkward for a moment before taking a small step to the right. Then to the left. Then back to the right…. The music continued to play softly, as if played just for them and no one else. Kagome looked down, wondering if she should say something, admit something.

InuYasha looked at Kagome's brown hair that fell on her shoulders, wondering almost the same thing.

The twosome couldn't have looked more odd and beautiful at the same time. There was InuYasha, dog ears and all, long white hair, it that gaudy red outfit. Then there was Kagome in flannel pants and a cotton shirt, looking like she had just gotten up. But yet, you could tell they weren't sharing a dance with a desire to be friends. There was a feeling in the air that seemed to bring them closer.

Kagome took a breath and pulled herself closer to InuYasha. His eyes widened as she looked at her, head still down, shoulders shaking. He pulled her closer as well, and she placed her head on his chest, her shoulders still moving as she cried silently to him.

InuYasha moved his hand up and down her back, calming her, hoping to soothe her…let her always know he would be there. But it was almost sad how they never used words to say what they were trying to express. Fear was inside them of course, but why couldn't it be shared? Why could the words be breathed?

The song was nearing an end. Kagome knew this would be her final moments with him for many months to come, one time she could hold him, one time she could say what she felt. She kept letting tears fall, letting her head rest on InuYasha's chest, crying for herself, for him. Why couldn't she stay? Why couldn't things be normal…? InuYasha put his arms around Kagome, entwining his hands, holding her tight, never planning on letting her go.

_'Don't let this moment end…' _the two thought at the same time, closing their eyes.

_'It's not the end.' _

'She'll come back.'

'I love him.'

'I love her.'

'I have to say something.'

Kagome could hear InuYasha's heart beat in rhythm as hers beat for his at the same moment. The two continued to move together, not caring about the song, the surroundings, the time, but only caring about what the moment held. Not the next one, but the one they were in. Couldn't time stop for them? Just for a few minutes? To stay in the moment forever?

The singer sang the last few words of the song, the last notes of the piano were played, and then there was silence. The two stood in an embrace, neither of them aware the radio was still playing, and moving on. Moving on…the one thing that felt so impossible.

Kagome lifted her head, and the two looked at each other, gazing into the depths of each other's eyes. No words spoken. Kagome untwined her fingers, letting her hands drift to InuYasha's shoulder's, and down his arms. She gripped his below the joints of his elbows, tears continuing to fall.

"It's not like this is it…" Kagome choked through her crying.

"No, no it's not." InuYasha agreed, letting his grip on her waist fall. Kagome let go of him, feeling unsupported, almost like she was about to fall without his grip around her tight. The two stood, wind flew through Kagome's open window, fluttering the two's hair.

"Will you forget…?" Kagome said softly.

"How can I?" InuYasha said back to her, hands at his sides.

No words were spoken. No phrase had been breathed. There was the one chance right before them… And after what seemed like hours of just looking at each other, words were spoken, but not the right ones.

"Be safe, Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome nodded, to overcome by her tears to say anything, even though there was longing to hear her voice again. And with those last words, InuYasha turned and went out the window without giving her another glance.

_'WAIT!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind. _'NO! Don't leave me…' _

Kagome felt herself collapse, hitting her knees on her floor, unsupported, no one to hold her… And still, without a care, the music from the radio played on, words echoing, life moving on. Songs continued to play as she knew InuYasha walked on to jump through the well and continue his life…

But something had seemed to tear Kagome's heart out – that feeling of guilt.

She knew now that she couldn't go back to that moment.

She had regrets of course. No words that meant more meaning than ever had been uttered.

She had held him close for a last time.

But she made the mistake of letting go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guess what? This was going to be a happy ending. But I changed my mind. Sorry! - R&R! Thank you for your time.


End file.
